


Get it for me

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: After watchingInfinity Wartrailer for the nth time, you confess to your boyfriend what that line makes you feel.





	Get it for me

You were staying at your boyfriend’s house the whole holidays, making the most of the time he was available before leaving for work again. Chadwick was a very busy man, so moments like this one were a miracle.

Both of you were sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard as you had yours against his front. With your  _tablet_  almost on your lap, you were enjoying  _one more time_  the trailer of that most-awaited movie in which he appeared.  _Avengers:; Infinity War_ , it read on the video.

“Are we watching it again?”, you heard your boyfriend’s complain about your insistence regarding the movie.

You turned your head slightly in order to look at him. “Of course!”, you said. “And don’t forget I’m still waiting for a kind of hint about what will happen”.

He chuckled, remembering your constant questions about his character and the others’ even though you knew he wouldn’t tell you a thing.

He hugged you firmly, and after giving you a kiss on your cheek, he put his chin on your shoulder. “Well, let’s watch it again…”

As fast as you could, you pressed the  _play_  button on the screen. Too focused on the trailer were you that you didn’t realise that he wasn’t looking at the device; Chadwick moved his face slightly in order to see your reactions. His smile evident the whole time.

He waited for his character to appear in order to pay you total attention.  _Engage all defences_ , T'Challa said on the trailer.

“ **G** **et this man a shield** ”, you finished his sentence with a giggle.

But that wasn’t the kind of reaction he was waiting for…

“Mm? Why are you laughing?”, he asked.

Once the video ended, you put the tablet aside, he let you turn around as you sit in front of him; as soon as you adjusted, he moved a bit so that he could hug you again. He waited for the answer to his question.

“You…”, you said. “You look so bossy there…”

“Bossy?”, his raised eyebrow  _alerted_ you.

“… Regal”, you corrected.

“I see…”, by the tone of his voice, you knew what was coming. “So…, bossy, eh?”

You tried to leave the bed, but he was too fast and, after reaching for your arm, he pulled and made you lay down with your back against the mattress. He didn’t let you get ready, and the  _fierce_ _tickle attack_  filled the bedroom with your constant fit of laughing.

“No!”, you laughed as you tried to free yourself.

But to no avail. You were laughing so hard that it started to hurt.

“This bossy man won’t let go you so easily”

With those words, something hit you with a flash of genius.

 

“ **Get this woman**  some help!”

 

* * *

 

The following morning, the smell of coffee woke him up. Chadwick decided to follow that smell and found you in the kitchen. Immediately, he found himself behind you.

You felt two strong arms hugging your waist. “Good morning”, you greeted as you felt him kissing you on your cheek.

Still sleepy, Chadwick didn’t say a thing and followed you around, still hugging you. You smiled to yourself and went to one of the cabinets and tried to reach the top shelf.

“Babe…”, you said.

“Mm?”

A  _dramatic pause_  filled the place…

“ **Get this woman**  another dish…, please”

He groaned and released you in order to reach the top shelf for you. Once he gave it to you, he decided to go to the living room…

“Hey!”

But not without spanking you slightly.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed too fast for you but too slow for your boyfriend. You were enjoying your new pastime too much. Even though you really loved that specific line, you couldn’t help it and joke a little bit.

“Chad, get this woman her mug”, you said after purposely leaving your mug next to his.

“Get this woman her blanket”, you continued later after having tossed it towards him.

“Get this woman minor spoilers about the movie!!!”, Chadwick almost whined.

“Get this woman a massage ~~”, you said as you were following him along the house.

 

But it wasn’t till midnight when you brought your joke to an end. You knew you were testing his patience, but you were so happy about that movie and his role on it, that you couldn’t help it.

“Chadwick ~~”, you sang as you went to meet him in the bathroom. Before you got there, you could have swore you heard him muttering.

Though you didn’t say anything about that and, instead, you found yourself on the threshold looking at him. You decided to ignore his annoyed look on his face and chose to  _enjoy_  the view of him about to enter the shower. You were staring too much, but you didn’t care.

“What?”, he asked.

You looked up and beamed at him. He waited for you to talk, expecting the worst.

_Another dramatic pause…_

“Get this woman off!!”

…  _followed by another dramatic pause_. It was like a staring contest.

A contest that was broken by your boyfriend. Chadwick just laughed out loud and, without second thoughts, he went to lift you up before moving towards the shower. “But let me first…!”

No, he didn’t listen to your pleading and turned the shower on… with you still dressed.

Though your complaints soon turned into something else entirely different.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/iamgeekingout/status/936702257902403584) here and was inspired by it.


End file.
